


you changed.

by Benobi



Series: everything's the same, but Ben exists. [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benobi/pseuds/Benobi
Summary: a not-so-married couple have a talk.





	you changed.

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime after season six. ben and thomas live in a cottage together.

“Do you think we’ll ever be able to get married?”

The book from Thomas’ hand almost fell from his hands in surprise, but he caught it just before it cracked Ben in the head. He peered down at his partner, who’s head was laying sideways on his lap with the rest of his body spread across the bed. Green eyes blinked up at him in near innocence as he let out a breath.

Thomas frowned a little, placing his book down on the bedside table. “Ben-“

“Wait, just listen.” Ben put a hand up, smiling up brightly. “I know it’s illegal right now but… Maybe it won’t be in a few years.”

Ever the pessimist, Thomas sighed heavier and shook his head. Society had punished him over the years for his love of men. He didn’t see it like a curse anymore like he used to. Finding support in the form of a loving Scotsman with a big smile had made life just that little bit easier. But it didn’t change how he had suffered, physically and mentally.

Instead of responding in a typically snarky way, Thomas gently put his hand on Ben’s head, running his fingers through his brown locks. “You think people can change?”

“You changed.” Ben quipped back, blinking up at him. Thomas couldn’t resist the small smile that appeared. “Maybe things won’t change soon, maybe not even in our lifetime, but… That doesn’t mean they won’t be the same forever. Maybe our great great grandchildren will be homosexual too and be able to marry!”

A proper smirk crept onto Thomas’ face as he leaned over a little. “Oh, our great great grandchildren? And with what uterus are we having children with?” He scoffed, causing Ben to laugh and lean up on his elbows to press an eager kiss on his sweetheart’s lips.

They got lost in the kiss for a few minutes, releasing the stress of the day in their embrace. Thomas didn’t share Ben’s optimism, but he didn’t need to. All that mattered was, after everything he had been through, he got to be with the man of his dreams.

That’s all Thomas Barrow had ever wanted.

Ben leaned his face away a little, caressing Thomas’ handsome face with a soft hand. "Tha gaol agam ort, mo leannan.” He whispered, smiling wider when his face deepened in colour at the declaration of love.

“I love you too, mo ghràdh.” He responded sweetly, the Scottish on his tongue clumsy, yet practiced.

The younger man smiled at his attempt, leaning to kiss Thomas once again. They didn’t care for the law when they were alone. They only needed each other.


End file.
